


with time

by anoneesan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneesan/pseuds/anoneesan
Summary: After college, both Oikawa and Iwaizumi played on the national team until they retired. Without the thrill of volleyball and the adrenaline rush that fueled their libidos, they are struggling to keep the spark alive as longtime husbands. Their friends and former teammates have some raunchy ideas to assist their search.





	with time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin12/gifts).



> For [Erin12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin12) on ao3, [@shipperforlife12](https://shipperforlife12.tumblr.com), and [@shipperfourlife12](https://shipperfourlife12.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Thank you! I'm really glad I got to write this and I hope it only gets better with time! heh
> 
> Big thanks to [Cheesy](https://cheesyshenanigans.tumblr.com) for the beta! (and some spin-off ideas! >u> )
> 
> Happy IwaOi Day! 4/1/18~
> 
> You can always find me on tumblr and prompt me or chat [@anoneesan](https://anoneesan.tumblr.com)! And now on Twitter?! [@anoneesan](https://twitter.com/anoneesan)

They weren’t as young as they used to be. That was all there was to it.

Oikawa couldn’t put weight on his knee basically at all without a supporter, Hajime’s back was prone to catching if in an odd position, they were both tired, and they were old.

At least, Oikawa complained about being old; thirty-six wasn’t really what Hajime would consider old, but it certainly started to seem that way when the days consisted of the same routine.

Hajime would wake up first, make coffee, water the flower beds, read the news on his phone (just the sports articles mostly, because some things never changed), and make breakfast.

Oikawa would roll out of bed around the time Hajime was watering, get some coffee, slather some kind of cream on his face ' _ because of wrinkles, Iwa-chan, how can you not see them _ ', sit at the table as Hajime made breakfast, and pick over the news on his own phone (sports of course, but he also liked the life articles).

Hajime glanced over at Oikawa with his face mask drying and his lips puckered out to drink coffee without disturbing it, “Do you have somewhere to be today? You want a bento?” He plated up breakfast and brought it over, settling beside his husband and pouring more coffee into his cup.

“I have a meeting with my agent. Some kind of protein drink she wants me to endorse.” Oikawa said, still skimming an article. He set the phone aside. “Hmm… I could get something out. I don’t want to make you put in all that effort. Besides, I’m hoping to be home before I need to eat.”

Hajime watched Oikawa’s thumb spin the ring on his finger, “I could meet you for lunch if you want.” He loved the way Oikawa's eyes lit up when he looked up and smiled.

“Eh, really? I thought you wanted to work on that koi pond some more.” Oikawa was teasing and Hajime knew it, rolling his eyes at him.

“I do, but it’s not like I can’t finish it later. We haven’t had a lunch date in a while.”

Oikawa hummed, tapping his finger on the table, “Hmm, true...” The way he contemplated his creamy coffee with his lower lip pushed out just slightly made it clear there was something else on his mind. “There’s lot’s of things we haven’t done in a while, Iwa-chan...” Was his voice low and disappointed maybe? Or was that something else?

Hajime arched an eyebrow, wracking his mind for something that he may have missed the honey-do list or something Oikawa had mentioned wanting to do. “Is this about Disney? I told you, we get mobbed every single time we go there.”

Oikawa scoffed and looked mildly offended, even though he did frequently ask to go there, “No. I’m not talking about Disneyland, oh my god.” He pouted and ran his finger along the edge of his coffee mug. “When was the last time we had sex?”

Hajime sat up a bit straighter at the thought, considering the question, “Last week..?” He tilted his head a little, “Oh, wait, your sister and Takeru came over before we could. Um...”

Oikawa frowned deeply, crinkling some of the mask on his face, “See?! You can’t even remember! We used to do it  _ every day _ , Iwa-chan.  _ Sometimes more than once _ .”

Hajime sighed softly and kicked Oikawa lightly under the table. “Well, yeah! We were horny teens! We can’t just fuck constantly anymore. I mean-” He cut himself off because  _ technically _ they  _ could _ fuck constantly but they just… hadn’t. They were usually tired or just not in the mood or something came up.

“You still want me, don’t you?” Oikawa mumbled the cliched line like a dejected lover in a soap opera, but the slightly sullen uncertainty in his eyes made Hajime’s chest tighten a little.

“You say such stupid shit sometimes… Of course I do.” Hajime stood up, leaning over and tilting his chin up slowly to place a soft kiss on his lips. “Now, wash this crap off your face and go to your meeting.”

-

Oikawa had finished the meeting faster than expected, having taken the papers and informed his agent he'd discuss them with his husband. He always thoroughly read his contracts anyways.

Since he was back at the house for lunch, he and Hajime made it together, laughing at each other and playing around. It was fun; Hajime's arms around his waist and cheek pressed to his shoulder as he formed a perfect onigiri in comparison to Oikawa's oddly shaped one, both chuckling happily.

Their efforts were rewarded with a meal on the porch that Hajime had added on when they bought the house, lazily leaning against each other and sipping cold milk tea to stave off some of the late spring heat.

Oikawa looked up at Hajime, "Oh yeah. Did any of the boys text you?"

Hajime nodded, "Mnh, Bokuto did. Do you wanna go?" He asked, swiping a piece of rice off Oikawa's cheek and licking it off his thumb.

Oikawa hummed, "Mattsun texted me and said Makki had been talking to Kuroo. Sounds like fun, no?"

"No." Hajime said with a smile and a laugh, "Sounds like trouble, but we should go. It'll be nice to get all together. We haven't in a while."

Oikawa was pleased that his husband was also so considerate of what he wanted, knowing Hajime could sense his restlessness lingering from this morning.

-

That evening they got ready together. Oikawa tried on three outfits before he decided and Hajime picked his out with only a moment's consideration, though Oikawa vetoed the shirt and picked one to match his. They looked like they belonged together and the shining platinum bands on their ring fingers confirmed they were. It was something they both wore with pride.

A quick cab ride dropped them off at a popular, moderately expensive, and lively bar. There were several stares as they walked in, being a sports power couple, Hajime's hand resting on Oikawa's lower back as Oikawa walked through the bar like he was the owner. The hostess quickly directed them to the more private VIP booths and they easily spotted their friends, all four already seated with drinks.

"There they are!" Bokuto called out, standing up and leaning over Kuroo to give Hajime a fist bump.

Kuroo leaned back and gave them both a small smirk, "Ah, the homebodies finally join us. I never thought Iwaizumi would turn you into such a complacent housewife." He teased Oikawa but was met with Oikawa's own defiant smirk.

"Iwa-chan is a much better housewife than I. It's a shame I'd never curse my house with your presence again or Tetsu-chan could try his delicious cooking." He joked back, getting a side glare and a pinch from Hajime. Kuroo laughed that obnoxious laugh as Oikawa and Hajime slid into the space Hanamaki and Matsukawa made for them.

Makki looked them over, "Aw, did you two get dressed up just for us?"

"I only get dressed up for one person," Hajime said with a roll of his eyes, making Oikawa flash a haughty grin in Makki's direction. "My mother."

Matsukawa chuckled at Hanamaki's snickering and the way Oikawa deflated a bit, looking offended at the smug smirk on Hajime's face.

"Hajime gets more dressed up than this?" Bokuto asked, laughing, "I can't imagine!"

"You were a best man at our wedding, Kou-kun." Oikawa reminded Bokuto with an indulgent smile.

"Oh! You're right, you're right! That tux wasn't for his mom though."

Hajime sighed, only vaguely embarrassed at Bokuto's blunt personality at this point in their friendship. He waved down the server and ordered his and Oikawa's usual.

-

Somewhere along the line, a few drinks had turned into a few too many drinks. Kuroo was cackling loudly at a confused Bokuto who was losing some verbal joust with Mattsun, arm slung over his boyfriend's shoulder and hair somehow messier than usual. Bokuto was trying to keep up with Matsukawa, who seemed to be the most sober of the bunch and was weaving a philosophical web to confound the wide-eyed man.

Oikawa had reached the point of drunk where his filters were all but shut down, which was only encouraged by the fact that he was sitting next to an also very drunk Hanamaki. Hanamaki egged on Oikawa's dramatics, reacted in an encouraging matter, leaning against his the table with his chin on his fist.

Hajime was leaned back against the booth with his arm resting on the back, behind Oikawa, smiling idly as he listened to Oikawa talk about the new endorsement. About how he actually hated the drink but if he took the job they could maybe take another trip abroad. He felt Oikawa's alcohol-heated body pressing against his side, letting his arm slip a bit so it was slightly draped over Oikawa's shoulders.

Oikawa's head turned to him as if whiplashed, his face surprisingly innocent for a moment, lips parted slightly and face flushed with drink. It was replaced all too quickly with a shit-eating grin.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa purred, snuggling in closer to his husband, "If you want to put your arm around me, you don't have to be shy. Were you jealous I wasn't talking with you?" He simpered, grabbing Hajime's hand to pull his arm around him more firmly.

Hajime chuckled, "Hell no. I thought I might be spared for a night and let someone else entertain you." He was, of course joking, but Oikawa seemed more irritated by it than usual.

"Entertain me?! How mean!" Oikawa glared a little, "Especially when we haven't even been  _ entertaining _ ourselves recently..." His tone was rather melancholy and accusatory even as he slid his finger down the buttons of Hajime's shirt.

Hajime blushed deeply, grabbing Oikawa's hand and squeezing it a bit. "Don't talk about that around-"

"Ohhh.  Troubles in bed?" Hanamaki's scathing voice drew Hajime's attention back to their company. Exactly the person he didn't want picking up on this because if one did, the other would follow.

"Hajime, you've gotta take care of our Captain." Matsukawa chimed in, seemingly done toying with Bokuto, "He's a man. Men have needs, you know." He draped himself over Hanamaki's shoulders to nip his earlobe, casting his friends a sultry glance.

Oikawa tugged at Hajime's hand and whined, "See?!"

Hajime clenched his teeth, "'See' nothing! You haven't put any effort to remedying the problem either!"

"So, there  _ is _ a problem?" Kuroo inquired, his entrance into the conversation making Hajime realize all eyes were on him and Oikawa.

"Not a  _ problem _ , just-"

"'Just'? Oh, I'm intrigued."

"Can't get it up?" Bokuto asked bluntly, everyone looking over at him for a moment as Hajime shook his head, the irritation clear on his face.

"That's… Not the problem, Koutarou."

Hanamaki laughed, bringing the attention back to himself, "But there  _ is _ a problem. You just admitted."

Oikawa groaned dramatically, "We haven't had sex in forever!" He pressed his face into Hajime's neck, which earned him a scowl. Why should Oikawa hide when he had to face their friends about this?

"Stop talking about it, damnit, Oikawa." Hajime said, but relented under their friends' gazes, "It hasn't been forever. He's just a drama queen. We've been… Busy." It was a half-truth.

"Too busy to fuck?!" Bokuto asked, looking like Hajime had just told him that unicorns were real and he kept one in his backyard. "Tetsu and I fuck at least once a day." He said, shaking his head as if disappointed in his friends, taking another drink.

Kuroo smirked, "Mmnh, it's true. You could join us if you'd like." Bokuto looked like his interest was piqued.

"Oh! That'd be fun." Bokuto's face took a bit of a devious turn and Hajime violently shook his head, even as Oikawa gave Kuroo some intrigued side eye.

"No." Hajime quickly clarified, shaking his head still to make sure Oikawa saw as he looked up at him, locking eyes with his husband, "Hell fuck no."

"Maybe you should try some toys," Matsukawa suggested, which seemed to prompt Makki to pull out his phone.

"Oh hell yeah, I got some very choice recommendations for you." Hanamaki said, pulling up an image of a swing that hung from the ceiling apparently, "I got this a few months ago. Ooh or-" He pulled up another image, this one a very large vibrator, "Sorry, this is probably more your speed, yeah? Some handcuffs, a blindfold, and your imagination."

Matsukawa nodded in agreement, "Hell, even a cheap vibe would spice it up. Pumps are cool too. Maybe some role playing if you don't wanna invest in toys? You gotta stay regular, y'know."

Hajime would have already reached his wit's end if he wasn't half drunk. He opened his mouth to say something, but noticed Oikawa squirming under his arm. The last thing he needed was Oikawa getting horny in public while basically shitfaced.

"Alright. Enough." Hajime insisted, tightening his grip on Oikawa, who looked like he might say some more embarrassing shit.

Hanamaki picked up on Oikawa's situation almost immediately and grinned broadly, the drunk asshole, leaning in and brushing his lips over Oikawa's exposed neck. Oikawa jumped and gasped, looking shocked.

"Makki!!" He exclaimed, blushing deeply and looking lost for words.

Hajime glowered at Hanamaki who was giggling and turning in Matsukawa's arms to kiss him openly. "I was just teasing you two." He said with a shrug, soaking up Kuroo and Bokuto's manic laughter.

"Your face, Oikawa! Priceless!" Kuroo choked out, hanging onto Bokuto for support as he wheezed.

"So I've been told..." Oikawa muttered bitterly, pulling Hajime's arm around his neck to cover it from further surprise attacks.

-

They left the bar after a few more drinks and plenty of sound teasings from their friends.

Oikawa was too drunk and Hajime was just sober enough to guide him from bar to cab and cab to house. The way Oikawa pressed him against the door once they were in was not unexpected, though it cause Hajime to gasp at the familiar yet insistent mouthing.

"Come on, Iwa-chan..." Oikawa purred, nuzzling his mouth up Hajime's neck and sliding his hands down to grab his ass. "Take care of me?" He asked, grinding against him lightly.

Hajime groaned a little, leading Oikawa backward and chuckling a little as he stumbled, hands on his arms to keep him from running into anything as Oikawa giggled and staggered to their bedroom.

Oikawa smirked coyly once they were there, turning Hajime around and pushing him down on the bed. Hajime grinned, settling back as Oikawa slowly untucked his shirt. He watched the smirk twist a little as Oikawa bit his lower lip and fumbled with his own buttons, managing to sloppily undo his shirt.

"Do you need a hand?" Hajime asked with a grin as Oikawa let the shirt fall off and struggled considerably more with his pants fly.

"Shh, Iwa-chan," Oikawa slurred, pressing a finger to Hajime's lips a touch too hard before he finally got his pants open. He shoved them down to his knees, his underwear still up, and collapsed on the bed. "Okay… Maybe a little..."

Hajime laughed indulgently, leaning in and kissing Oikawa's neck, working soft noises from his drunk, aroused husband. He slid his hand down the front of Oikawa's body, still in such good shape for all those endorsements. Hajime moaned against Oikawa's skin, sucking sharply as he felt Oikawa's hips buck under his hand, his cock trapped by his boxer briefs and his legs in place by his pants.

"Mmnh, Hajime… want you..." Oikawa mumbled out with a heavy sigh, rolling his hips as Hajime pulled back and yanked Oikawa's pants off.

Hajime had to busy himself with his own shirt buttons and his slacks, shedding them as quickly as he could given his own alcohol haze. He snagged the lube from the nightstand drawer and turned back to his partner, climbing over top of him.

"You can have-" Hajime paused, looking down at his uncharacteristically quiet lover. "Oikawa," he said, running his thumb down his jaw and tilting it up a bit. A soft snore escaped Oikawa's throat and Hajime was suddenly struck with the desire to bop his husband in the head like they were teens again. He shook his head, rolling his eyes as he dropped the lube back in the nightstand drawer.

Hajime moved Oikawa the rest of the way into the bed, wrapping him in the blankets before he grabbed a few water bottles and medicine to have bedside for when Oikawa woke up feeling like hell. He chugged a water of his own and let himself calm down as he slid into bed with Oikawa, wrapping his arms around him and spooning up behind him, his nose buried at the base of his neck.

He'd have to remind Oikawa to get a haircut soon, but for now, he enjoyed the soft locks tickling his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

-

Hajime woke up first, made coffee, watered the flower beds, read the news (just the sports articles mostly), and made breakfast.

Oikawa rolled out of bed as Hajime was watering, got some coffee, slathered a cream on his face, sat at the table as Hajime made breakfast, and picked over some articles.

"Do you want me to make you a bento, or are you going out to eat?" Hajime asked as he set down breakfast and poured them both more coffee.

Oikawa set down the phone and hummed thoughtfully. "I'm going to be eating lunch with the sponsors. Though… it's supposed to be late and I really want to eat Iwa-chan's leftover curry."

"You were complaining about the carrots last night." Hajime reminded Oikawa with a scoff, putting ketchup all over his breakfast before he broke open the egg.

Oikawa rolled his eyes at his husband's unrefined palate and shrugged at the comment toward his own. "It's always better the next day."

"Mmnh," Hajime grunted in affirmation around a mouthful of food. "Get some shochu on your way home. If you feel like you've made a full recovery from last week."

Oikawa glared over the rim of his mug. "Shut up. I'll get the damned shochu. It was Makki's fault for ordering those sweet drinks. I wouldn't have gotten that drunk if it was beer."

-

Hajime had been considering what he might be able to add to their routine, having cleaned and prepped for dinner in advance so he could enjoy an afternoon in the backyard. He had finally put the koi in the pond and feeding them while he read Volleyball Monthly was his new favorite way to kill time.

By the time Oikawa was pulling off his shoes in the doorway, the sun was casting a warm glow into the kitchen where Hajime was preparing dinner. He set a bottle of expensive shochu on the table along with some lemons before slipping into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Hajime and resting his chin on his shoulder. "It smells good..." He pressed his cheek against Hajime's and slumped forward, though broad shoulders held him up.

"I thought you were done with sweet drinks," Hajime commented as he turned his head to kiss Oikawa's cheek.

Oikawa huffed out a laugh, kissing Hajime back before reluctantly sliding away to get glasses and help set up for dinner. "Mmnh, but I like lemon in mine." He mixed his own drink and poured some over ice for Hajime, just in time for hot food to be plated up.

Hajime enjoyed listening to Oikawa talk about his day, filling him in on his own as they ate and drank. Eventually, they abandoned their plates and sat close together, Oikawa warm and giggly as Hajime relaxed against him. "You're not busy tomorrow, right?" Hajime twirled a lock of brown hair around in his fingers.

"Mmnh, no, why?" Oikawa asked, turning his head up from his slumped position to lock eyes with his husband.

Instead of responding with words, Hajime leaned in to kiss Oikawa gently, running his tongue along his lower lip teasingly. He pulled back with a devious grin that had Oikawa looking at him with wide eyes, a smile spreading further over his face.

"Iwa-chan, even if I  _ was _ busy tomorrow, I wouldn't mind  _ getting busy _ tonight," Oikawa assured him, rolling around to face Hajime more fully. He knocked back the rest of his drink before he kissed him back, just as gently but more open, prying apart Hajime's lips with his lemony-sweet tongue and moaning softly into the heat of the kiss.

Hajime felt his breath hitch but he couldn't blame Oikawa for being eager. It  _ had _ been an awfully long time and the previous opportunities had been ending in failure lately. He slid his hands up Oikawa's back and gripped at his shirt, pressing into the kiss with more insistence. "Let's go to the bedroom," he said with a breathy sigh, barely parting from the kiss.

Oikawa grinned and nodded, biting his lower lip as they stood together, clinging to Hajime as they made the short trip down the hall. He giggled a bit more, pulling Hajime down on the bed with him and rolling in close as he crowded into his space. "We should definitely make more time for this..."

Hajime's lips twitched up fondly, cupping Oikawa's cheek and brushing his thumb over his cheekbone and lips. "We will." He leaned in to kiss Oikawa again, feeling him melt beneath him with a soft whine. He knew that Oikawa believed the promise in his words, felt a thrill of excitement that they could  _ technically _ do this any time. He rolled over on top of Oikawa, straddling him and kissing him deeper. He leaned into the hands that were tugging at his shirt hem and sliding up along the ridges of his abs. His muscles were softer than when he and Oikawa were on the national team, tensing a little under Oikawa's long fingers.

Oikawa broke the kiss to give him a questioning look. He lifted an eyebrow and slid his arms around Hajime, pulling him closer and mouthing along his neck. "Are you feeling nervous, Iwa-chan?" He slid his hands up his back, lingering on his shoulder blades as he tugged the shirt up. "Why?"

"I'm not nervous, Trashkawa..." Hajime mumbled under his breath, pressing into Oikawa's light peppering of kisses.

"Mmnh, that's exactly what you said before our first kiss." Oikawa teased, tugging the shirt over Hajime's head and leaning back to appreciate his husband, who was blushing slightly. "And at the altar…"

"But at the altar, I wasn't lying," Hajime responded gruffly, rolling his hips a little as he pulled Oikawa's shirt up, his tongue swiping over his lips at the sight of trained, toned muscle. "Maybe I should get a personal trainer with you though," he said, trailing his fingers along Oikawa's hips and up his sides.

Oikawa quivered pleasurably beneath Hajime, running his fingers along strong arms and shoulders. "Y'know you're in great shape..." He said softly, bringing his hands to rest on Hajime's hips. "And you don't even need to try, how unfair."

"Shut up." Hajime scoffed even though the confirmation made him feel at ease, unbuttoning Oikawa's shirt and pushing it from his shoulders. "You don't even need to try to be pretty and yet you do, constantly."

Oikawa pushed himself to his elbows, wrapping an arm around Hajime's shoulders and pulling him down. "I like it when Iwa-chan calls me pretty," he whispered, his breath a bit heavier than before. He rocked his hips up casually, enjoying the leisurely pace as Hajime kissed along his collarbones.

"Pretty," Hajime called softly as he tilted his head to kiss Oikawa's jaw, continuing to lazily appreciate Oikawa's body with his mouth while Oikawa returned the favor with his fingers. He could feel Oikawa's growing impatience, slowly kissing his way down; however, he continued to take his time, lingering around his nipples before leaning back to unbutton Oikawa's pants.

Oikawa cupped Hajime's ass, squeezing his muscles and pulling their hips together with a gasp. "I- I might not last long." He admitted, tilting his head away with a splotchy blush.

"Me neither," Hajime replied, climbing off of Oikawa and managing to tear himself away long enough to grab the lube, turning back to see Oikawa pushing off his pants and underwear in a way that was much sexier than the hurried fling of clothes from their youth. He watched them slowly slide down the strong lines of his husband's form,  eyes following the material as it bared each inch of skin.

Oikawa watched from the bed, his eyes ( _ so pretty, what the hell _ ) raking up and down Hajime's body. He wanted to be very clear about his needs, another thing he hadn't always been when it concerned what he wanted in bed. "Hajime, I want you inside me," he said, sucking on the inside of his lower as he finished, "I want you to come inside me..." He didn't sound as lewd as he did intimate, and it wasn't an unwelcome change, even if it had long since become normal.

Hajime was stuck for a moment appreciating how perfectly Oikawa had aged, completely unaware that his partner was thinking along the same lines. He didn't dig further for condoms, heading back towards the bed. "Anything you want." He settled between Oikawa's legs, kissing his thigh with a patient hunger of an appetizer before the meal. "Gorgeous," he whispered in almost an afterthought, but Oikawa heard him, felt the breath of it burning on his sensitive skin.

Oikawa pushed himself up to look down, resting on his elbows, and squirmed a little at the sight of Hajime pouring lube into the palm of his hand. He smiled fondly at the way Hajime was composed and caring, warming the cool lube before he poured it over Oikawa's hole. He shuddered, letting out a breath he'd been biting back as the slick liquid dripped over him.

"Relax, Tooru..."

It was similar to a physical force to hear his name on Hajime's lips, causing him to fall back against the bed and let Hajime rub circles around his tense muscle. Oikawa relished in the additional attention to his preparation: the way Hajime waited until he was pressing back against him before easing in a finger, the way he teasingly slid the first finger in and out until Oikawa was writhing. "Put in another one, please-!" Oikawa choked as Hajime immediately complied with the next thrust, forcing a moan out in place of any words he might have been trying to say.

Hajime took to pressing soft kisses to Oikawa's thighs, his hips, and his balls, sucking gently on one as he worked his fingers apart. He soaked up every whimper Oikawa let out, brushing his nose and lips against the underside of his cock. His eyes flicked up to catch the look Oikawa gave him as precome dripped from his tip, the shaft twitching against Hajime's face.

"Mmnh, Iwa-chan gives such good head, I almost wanna come in your mouth now..." Oikawa whined, his hole tightening around the fingers inside him as his dick leaked on his belly just from the thought of Hajime's lips around him. He remembered when Hajime wasn't very good at it, but it was so long ago that he could barely remember the first few awkward blow jobs he'd received. He'd probably thought they were amazing at the time anyway since he'd always had the same view: Iwa-chan's mouth on his cock.

Hajime didn't think twice about easing in a third finger, Oikawa's head pressing back into the bed as he felt the fingers glancing over his prostate. Hajime edged up the bed to watch, his cock trapped in his pants still. The foreplay had been almost as effective on Hajime as it had been on Oikawa, leaving him desperate for more after his erection grazed against the bed. "Oikawa..." he hissed, his breath catching at the way Oikawa squeezed him when he called out his name.

"Ah, ha- Nnh, yes..?" Oikawa responded in a pinched tone, the words barely a question so much as an assurance. He sounded breathless and concentrated and needy. He was ready.

"Are you ready?" Hajime asked quietly. While he was sure he already knew the answer, he wanted to hear it from Oikawa. Times like this made him seem telepathic, able to read Oikawa's body language so easily.

"Hn, god, yes! Please hurry," Oikawa begged, feeling way too desperate for his cock the moment Hajime suggested he start fucking him. "I need you, Hajime..."

Hajime didn't need to be told twice, pulling his fingers out to take off his pants, groaning as his strangled cock was finally allowed free. He took a steadying breath as he kicked off the remainder of his clothes, looking up as Oikawa wrapped his legs around him and pulled him in close. "Oikawa-"

Oikawa poured lube into his hand, swirling it around his palm as Hajime had done for him before stroking it onto Hajime's throbbing dick. "God, I want it. Right here..." He rubbed Hajime's tip around his stretched hole, grinding against him gently. "I wanna make you feel good too."

Ah, yes, Oikawa had become much more of an effective tease.

Hajime let Oikawa guide him in, steadying himself with one hand on Oikawa's hips. He followed along Oikawa's hand until he was fully in, gasping as it moved from his cock to his nipple and playfully tugged it. He bucked his hips lightly in response, careful to let Oikawa adjust to his girth.

"Fuck, you know you can move now, right?" Oikawa asked, panting a little and sex-flushed all over.

"God, you're fucking beautiful." Hajime loved the way Oikawa's eyes went wide at his words, but more so at the way his jaw dropped when he followed them with a thrust. He started a steady rhythm that quickly had them both moaning lewdly. "Tooru, I love you," he said between gasps, his knees aching from being on them, but the feeling of Oikawa squeezing and twitching around him was pushing it far from his mind.

"Ah! A-Aahh… I- I love you too, Hajime." Oikawa seemed stuck on the final word, panting out Hajime's name over and over again in hushed reverence. He could tell by the way Hajime's hips stuttered that he loved hearing him call out to him, especially when he was so close. Oikawa didn't even have to tilt the angle to have the perfect spot hit each time, Hajime was too well-versed in his body.

"I'm- I'm gonna come!" he warned, both hands shooting up to grip Hajime's arms as he felt his calloused hand wrap around his dick and slowly stroke him.

"Me too… Come on my cock…" Hajime groaned out, thrusting a little faster, each ending with a loud slap as he fucked Oikawa deep. 

Oikawa rolled his body, grinding into the thrusts, feeling his body peaking out of his control, his blood pounding in his ears. He let out a cry as his orgasm seized his entire body, his hole clenching and insides milking Hajime's thick cock. His come was thick across his stomach and chest, dripping and clinging to the tip of his cock.

_ Gorgeous _ .

Hajime couldn't hold back with Oikawa climaxing around him like that, the display enough to make his cock ache as he erratically moved his hips. He doubled over as he finished, letting Oikawa's body suck him dry, panting harshly. He collapsed on top of Oikawa, seeing as they still needed showers before they went to sleep, but now they just needed the closeness.

"Ah… You've gotten so good at that over the years, Iwa-chan." Oikawa said softly, hazily smiling up at him with a content, satisfied look. He ran his fingers through Hajime's hair, tugging his earlobe fondly.

"There's plenty more I've gotten good at."

"You'll have to remind me~"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
